Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by xjapan
Summary: El destino es incierto la casualidad es constante dos almas destinadas pasaran por pruebas que los acercaran entre la luz y la obscuridad ( pareja principal 2pMacauxNyoGales regalo atrasado para ASKNB)
1. Chapter 1

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capítulo uno

La leyenda del Ying Yang

Hola ¿como están espero ? Que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso ya que este es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga del foro ASKNB espero te guste

Muchas leyendas se escuchan atravez de los años unas mas escuchadas que otras, pero dentro de poco un inesperado acontecimiento cambiara la vida de tres jóvenes tan distintos como similares. Los tres eran primos y habían sido criados prácticamente juntos en un monasterio donde pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia .

Cheng ,el mayor de cabello castaño y ojos grises de carácter serio y frío no respetaba las enseñanzas de sus abuelos ni de los monjes que ahí habitaban, el creía en el libre averio por ello no creía en el karma, el hilo rojo o los mantras tibetanos eso no quería decir que no tuviese respeto por nada ni nadie , a sus abuelos les tenia un cierto respeto y también a su marca de nacimiento el representaba a la noche la obscuridad la luna era su compañía.

Jade, la de en medio de cabello castaño extremadamente largo adornado con un naipe de corazones ojos cafés de carácter neutro muy centrada es quien se podría decir la voz de la razón de los tres primos ella si respetaba el destino y las enseñanzas de sus abuelos a través de su voz hechizante conseguía que las entidades obedecieran su voluntad su marca eran las estrellas ella representaba la serenidad

Lin Shun, el mas joven de cabello castaño y ojos extrañamente miel de carácter amable y tranquilo el se tomaba enserio las enseñanzas de sus abuelos el creía que su don era para algo bueno por lo cual no dudaba en usarlo para ayudar a otro lamentablemente era muy ingenuo por lo cual también era muy dado a meterse en problemas, el y su primo Cheng tenían muchas diferencias en especial su carácter ya que a el le era mas fácil convivir con otros el representa al día la luz y el sol era su compañía

La vida para estos tres primos cambiaría de un momento a otro cuando les dieran una noticia

— ¿asi que iremos a una academia?— preguntó el mas joven

— así es por lo que veo nuestros padres y abuelos consideran que si estamos en un entorno con personas de nuestra edad sera mas fácil dominar nuestos dones — dijo Jade

— lo mas probable es que ya no sepan como deshacerse de nosotros — se quejó el mayor

— Cheng no comencemos — la asiática fruncio el ceño

— ¿y que quieren que piense? Toda la infancia la pasamos en el monasterio y ahora en una academia que esta en quien sabe donde

— no deberías quejarte tanto

— en eso tiene razón Jade deberías ser un poco mas amable

—como quieran

Al siguiente día subieron al transporte que los llevaría a la academia mundial una vez ahí tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente como tenían diferentes cuartos ninguno sabía en cual le tocaba.

Cheng camino hacia un lugar apartado cuando choco con alguien — cuidado deberías fijarte donde vas — dijo con su frialdad acostumbrada

— perdona soy un poco despistada — río la chica avergonzada aunque le miraba fijamente , se trataba de una chica de ojos claros uno verde y el otro azul de cabellos rubios algo baja de estatura — me llamo Wendy Hunter ¿y tu?

— Cheng... Cheng Wang — respondió sin ganas

— parece que te perdiste

—¿se nota?

La chica solamente se limito a sonreír —te llevare a conocer la escuela — dijo mientras sin mas ni mas le tomo del brazo

Mientras

Jade también se encontraba en aprietos ya que mientras buscaba su habitación un cohete le cayó encima —¡kyaaa! ¡¿quien fue?!

— je seuis disole — se disculpo un joven rubio de ojos azules — permitame ayudarle me llamó Cristopher es un gusto conocer a tan bella dama — dijo haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder

— etto me llamo Jade amm xie xie — desvío un poco la mirada — perdona estoy un poco perdida

— puedo llevarla si quiere

Por otro lado el mas joven de los tres también se perdió pero el se topo con una joven vietnamita que le miraba fijamente —¿necesitas que te ayude?

— ¿eh? Si gracias acabo de llegar y parece que me he perdido

—ya veo me llamo Kim Li y tu pequeño¿ tienes nombre ?— pregunto con una leve sonrisa

— me llamó Lin Shun — respondió algo incómodo por lo de pequeño

— es un lindo nombre vamos te llevaré a conocer el lugar

Mientras eso sucedía la rubia llevaba a Cheng del brazo mientras no dejaba de hablar y el se sentía un poco incomodo

— creo que he hablado de mas — dijo apenada

—¿en serio? — respondió con sarcasmo que ella por alguna razón no noto — bueno supongo que aquí es gracias cabeza de bombón — dijo despidiéndose

— por nada bienvenido espero volver a verte — le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla por primera vez tenia algo de sentimiento

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado no he olvidado los otros tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo dos

Adaptación

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer a ASKNB y Arashi Hetalia por los animos aquí esta el capitulo dos espero les guste

Una semana había pasado desde que llegaron a la escuela cada uno se adapto a su manera Cheng normalmente se encontraba aislado y digo se encontraba ya que cierta chica galesa parecía seguirlo a todas partes y hoy seria uno de esos dias.

—¿podemos pedir algo de una vez? — pregunto Cheng ya irritado porque su prima no se decidía a pedir

—espera un segundo hay varios nombres atrayentes aquí ¿y tu no piensas pedir nada?

— con esos nombrecitos sabrá Dios la cantidad de azúcar que deben tener esos postres

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras el menor solo los observaba en silencio sabia que no tenía sentido interferir mientras discutían observaba la lluvia sintiendose un poco decaído — creo que ya decidí

—¿ah si?

—que tal este parece bueno

— es una buena idea

— como quieran

—¡Boo!

De la nada alguien aparece por detrás de Cheng abrazándolo por la espalda dándole un susto mientras los otros dos trataban de no soltar la carcajada

—¡Wen! — casi se cae de la silla

— jiji hola Cheng hola chicos— saludo ella quitada de la pena

—nihao — saludaron los otros dos

—¿pasa algo cabeza de bombón?—pregunto el mayor de los asiáticos

— no me digas asi — respondió la galesa con un puchero— la verdad no tenia nada que hacer um ¿no les molesta que me siente?

— claro que no Wen puedes sentarte

—tanks y diganme ¿se están adaptando?

— al menos yo si pero estos dos ya no se que hacer con ellos — dijo Jade señalando a los otros dos

— ah decir verdad ah sido una semana interesante siendo sinceros puedo asegurar que sera un año enriquecedor

— lo que mi primito quiere decir es que le ha agradado la escuela

— Cheng creo que sabe a lo que me refería

— chicos no comencemos

Los primos discutían mientras Wendy los observaba divertida pero en esa semana habían pasado demasiadas cosas

Como lo dije anteriormente Cheng pasaba casi todo el tiempo en soledad sin embargo en ocasiones Wendy lo acompañaba a veces miraban la lluvia o platicaban de ciertas cosas pero era muy extraño que se le viera acompañado ya que desde niño prácticamente se encontraba solo

Jade en ocasiones pintaba y hablaba con algunas personas entre ellas un viejo amigo suyo Feliks un polaco algo chismoso pero buena persona en el fondo en ciertas ocasiones lo cuidaba de que no se metiera en líos tambien se topaba en algunas ocasiones con Cristopher ella no lo notaba pero era obvio que el tenia otras intenciones con ella mas haya de la amistad

En cambio Lin era mas curioso muchas veces se la había visto en la biblioteca o en los jardines por extraño que pareciera el se sentía mas tranquilo a solas pero no por ello se limitaba a la cercanía con la gente en especial a aquella vietnamita que aunque parecía ser una chica muy seria le alegraba su compañía Kim Li parecía entenderlo de algún modo

Mas tarde

Al menos habían dejado de discutir fue cuando a la asiática se le ocurrió una idea —¿disculpe podemos hablar con el chef?

—por su puesto señorita enseguida

Y dicho y hecho el mecero fue a la cocina a buscar al chef de la cafetería justamente en el club de cocina

—chef chef quieren hablar con usted

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules de apariencia amable se acerco a sus estudiantes en especial a dos de ellos — debe ser por el melancolique Cris Kim creo que ya va siendo hora de que sus comensales sepan quienes son los verdaderos genios creadores de este postre

— muy bien Fran ¿que dices Kim?

— es que ... No se

— vamos Kim todos aquí sabemos quien fue tu inspiración hon hon hon hon

— ¡profesor!

— esta bien no te alteres vamos todos — poco después llegaron a la mesa de los comensales asiáticos — buen día jóvenes ¿algun problema?

— ninguno señor ..

— Bonnefoy Francis Bonnefoy y no me digas señor jovencita me haces sentir viejo dime Francis a secas

— bien profesor Francis no tenemos ningun problema por el contrario mis primos mi amiga y yo estamos muy agradecidos por el postre que nos ha dado

— mercy pequeña pero no es mio todo el crédito Cristopher y Kim Li fueron los genios creadores de este postre

— vaya el mundo es pequeño y redondo

— es una muy agradable coincidencia Kim Li

— gracias pequeño me alegra que te gustara — la vietnamita estaba hecha un tomate

—ejem ejem

— también tu Cristopher no imagine que tuvieras ese talento

— gracias linda es bueno saberlo

— amm quisiera preguntar algo ¿hay manera de entrar al club de cocina?

Tanto Lin como Cheng se pudieron pálidos cuando Jade pidió entrar al club de cocina ella los fulminó con la mirada a ambos —¿se puede saber que les pasa par de tontos?

— etto Jade no es por ofender pero...

— cocinas espantoso

— Cheng al menos ten un poco de tacto

— vamos chicos no sean muy duros cualquiera puede cocinar — dijo el francés — cualquiera menos Arthur Kirkland jeje

— yo también quiero entrar — dijo Wen

Los chicos siguieron platicando con ellos por un tiempo pero ... No sabían que estaban siendo observados por alguien en las sombras

—señor los hemos encontrado

— excelente

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo tres

El secreto de los Wang

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Arashi Hetalia y ASKNB por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy

Mientras los chicos discutían alguien los vigilaba de entre las sombras — señor los hemos encontrado

— excelente — decía una voz masculina del otro lado — por fin los hemos encontrado no podrán esconderlos esta vez Genshe y Luí — sonreía con maldad

Mientras

— osea tipa como que es lo más obvio del mundo —decia Felicks con una sonrisa

— por favor si acabo de conocerlo —se quejaba la vietnamita roja como un tomate

— ¿ah si entonces porque pareces tomate? osea como que no es nada fabuloso ocultarlo

—shh ahí vienen ni una palabra

Mientras discutían los dos mayores habían recibido correspondencia venía del monasterio por la expresión molesta de Cheng era algo muy serio

— demonios ese maldito nos encontró

— tranquilo Cheng aun no hay nada seguro pero no debemos bajar la guardia recuerda que Lin aun no sabe nada de esto

— ¿no crees que deberíamos decírselo Jade ?recuerda que ese infeliz es astuto y puede atacar en los momentos de mayor calma

—lo se por ello me preocupa y mas ahora que puede atacar a nuestros amigos

—bien ni una palabra

Al siguiente día

Se organizaba un baile de san Valentin en el cual las muchachas serían quienes invitaran a los chicos Wendy se encontraba arreglándose para el baile estaba bastante entusiasta ya que deseaba invitar a Cheng

— ¿Jade invitaras a Crís al baile? — pregunto Wen

— si supongo aquí entre nos ya compro las entradas jiji

—ya veo ¿y tu Kim Li invitaras a Lin?

— etto etto

— vamos no tiene nada de malo

— supongo

El día del baile

Hasta ahora todo iba bien no había sospechas de ataque aún así ambos primos se mantenían alertas justo en ese momento Cheng percibió algo entre las sombras

—¡cuidado Wen! — el asiático empujo a la galesa mientras la sombra se adentraba al salón de baile

— ¿que rayos son esas cosas ?

— seguidores de Tai Long

— ¿tu hermano? Creí que en el monasterio nos hicimos cargo de el

— parece que volvió — en ese momento los tres unieron fuerzas para derrotar a la sombra

—diganle a ese maldito que no podrá acabar con nosotros

— y si vuelve

— estaremos esperándolo

Mas tarde

—creo que los tres tenemos muchas cosas que explicar — dijo el mayor de los asiáticos al director Romulo y a los chicos que los acompañaban

— verán... Nosotros tenemos lo que en china se le conoce como Riu — explico Jade

— son nuestras marcas de nacimiento nosotros tres somos portadores de los dragones del Ying y el Yang —explico el mas joven

— entiendo sus abuelos me dijeron que eran especiales pero no imagine que tanto —dijo Romulo algo incrédulo

— chicos pueden contar con nosotros para lo que quieran — dijo Wendy

— claro no se quien es ese Tai Long ni lo que quiere de ustedes pero lo detendremos — dijo Cristopher

—pero puede ser muy peligroso no queremos que se arriesguen

— descuida pequeño eso no quiere decir que no podamos intentarlo — dijo Kim

Mientras a lo lejos Tai Long observaba lo que ocurría en el instituto — así que a eso se referían jajajajaja no me hagan reír aun no han visto nada

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy esperó les haya gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo cuatro

El propósito de Wendy Hunter

Hola ¿como están espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a ASKNB y Arashi Hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste este capítulo

Se acercaban los exámenes bimestrales por lo que Cheng y sus primos estaban preparándose aunque también habían intensificado sus entrenamientos pues sabían que volvería en cualquier momento

Por otro lado los profesores Francis e Isabel conversaban — así que era eso ya veo — dijo Isabel

— la familia de Wendy ha pasado por mucho *suspiro* verás Wendy ha tenido que abandonar la escuela por que su familia esta en una crisis muy grande su abuela prácticamente la dejo en la ruina a duras penas pude convencerla de regresar aunque me dijo algo muy extraño

Flashback

— ¿estas segura de que no quieres que pague tu escuela ?

— gracias Fran pero no quisiera que tu familia gaste en mi

— ¿hasta cuando dejarás las calles?

— cuando encuentre mi propósito

— nunca entenderé a las mujeres Hunter y ¿eso cuando será?

— cuando haya mucha luz ... Y mi única compañía sea la tranquilidad de la obscuridad no te lo había dicho pero en la obscuridad se pueden hayar las cosas mas bellas papa dice que soy una estrella fugaz y esas solo se pueden ver por la noche ¿no es así? Es por eso que necesitó mi obscuridad

Fin del flashback

— ojala se haga verdad

Mientras

El grupo de amigos estudiaba ya que los profesores Kirkland Karpusi y Braginskaya eran los mas estrictos

—muy bien Feliks primera pregunta ¿en que año ocurrió la primera guerra mundial quienes fueron los principalesinvolucrados y cuando terminó? — pregunto Jade de un sopetón provocando que el pobre polaco se desmayara

—¡ como que voy a reprobar todo! — dijo este antes de azotar cosa que no sorprendió a Jade y a Cris ya que ellos sabían como despertarlo

— esperen aquí ya lo despertaremos

Luego de que se fueron Cheng suspiro con pesadez no estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente eso lo noto Wendy y se acerco

— Cheng ¿estas bien?

— em si solo no me acostumbro a tanta gente junta

— entiendo amm ¿que estudiaremos?

— ¿en donde tienes dudas?

—¿en todas?

Cheng trato de no reírse de la galesa y sugirió comenzar con las mas difíciles explicándole con paciencia esto no paso desapercibido para Lin ya que sabia que ni con el ni con Jade había tenido ese tacto para hablar el menor sonrió levemente recordando las enseñanzas de los abuelos

—wow eres increíble Cheng — decía entusiasta

— no es para tanto — le respondió avergonzado seguían estudiando cuando Jade y Cris volvieron con una cubeta de agua que vaciaron completamente sobre el polaco mientras Kim Li y Lin trataban de calmar la situación

— ¡ INUNDACIÓN COMO QUE SALVEN A LOS PONYS!— grito el pobre polaco mientras era zarandeado por su amiga —YA ESTOY DESPIERTO MUJER

todos rieron por eso pero algo no paso desapercibido por Wendy " su sonrisa es muy linda"

Al día siguiente

Los exámenes como era de esperarse lograron pasar aunque aun le preocupaba un poco Wendy

Mientras

Wendy se acercó al club de repostería y les pidió un pequeño favor — así que me gustaría darle un regalo

— vaya vaya — dijo Felika — así que es para una persona que te gusta no es así

Wendy se sonrojo demasiado — ah no no lo se ¿podrian prepararlo?

—ya ya era una broma — dijo Jade — cuenta con ello

Mas tarde

—Cheng — Wendy le habló al asiático que estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro

— hola Wendy parece qué te fue bien en los exámenes

— si y todo gracias a ti

— no es nada

— no enserio por eso le pedí al club de repostería que me prepararan esto para ti — le dio unas galletas

— no se que decir

— no digas nada — le plantó un beso en la mejilla — tankyou— poco después se fue de ahi

Mas tarde

Los tres conversaban acerca de lo ocurrido — es bueno que Wendy se haya regularizado — dijo Jade con una leve sonrisa

— lo que creo increíble es que le hayas ayudado Cheng gracias a ti ya nadie tendrá que pasar el invierno en regularizacion

— solo lo hice porque necesitaba ayuda

— ¿seguro?

— ¿hay alguna otra razón? — sin mas se fue de ahí

— Jade ... ¿crees que Cheng ... Haya encontrado su esperanza como dijo la abuela?

— te digo algo ... Yo creo que si

Mientras

Wendy estaba pensativa por lo ocurrido los últimos días — no me importa su pasado ni su futuro creo que me agrada el Cheng del presente quiero verlo así siempre y no dejare que se pierda el obsequio que me dio su sonrisa ... — se levantó de golpe — juro que cuidare protegeré y valorare a Cheng Wang porque el es mi propósito y así será hasta fallecer

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo cinco

Gum Love

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar quisiera agradecer el apoyo y los comentarios tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible bueno espero les guste

La clase de la profesora Yeka había sido de lo mas extraña ya que había hablado acerca de la belleza aunque había quienes se explayaron otros no hicieron comentario alguno

—aun no he dicho que pueden retirarse —dijo ella segura — por parejas me entregaran una composición acerca de la belleza y la inspiración pueden basarse en las tradiciones de su país y quienes no lo entreguen irán directo al examen extraordinario — dicho esto repartió los papelitos Feliks quedo con una chica brasileña Scott quien también era amigo de ellos quedo con la hermana menor del profesor Francis mientras Cris quedo con Jade cosa que incito algunas risitas burlonas por parte de la galesa y la vietnamita quien dejó de reírse cuando supo que Lin seria su compañero de proyecto y ahora Jade era la que se reía no solo de ella si no también de Wendy ya que le había tocado trabajar con Cheng.

Mas tarde

— ¿debo preguntar o me comienzo a reír? — pregunta Cristopher en tono burlón

—cierra la boca ¿no tienes a alguien mas a quien molestar? Mi prima por ejemplo — pregunto Cheng un tanto molesto

—umm precisamente la estoy buscando ahí viene y con Wen los dejo suerte mon ami — dijo yéndose con la asiática mientras ella también trataba de contener la risa cosa que hizo que el mayor los fulminara con la mirada

—bueno ¿que estudiaremos? — pregunto Wen sin leer el ambiente

Mas tarde

Mientras estudiaban alguien los observaba se trataba de Oliver primo de Wendy que no era mala persona sin embago le encantaba hacer travesuras — vaya vaya — observo que pronto Wendy se quedaba dormida mientras el asiático no teniendo mas opción la cargo hacia su habitación solo había un problema

—¿donde rayos esta?

— parece que tienes problemas Chen chan — dijo el inglés

—mi nombre es Cheng niño ignorare tu comentario ¿sabes donde esta su cuarto?

— umm si podría decirte pero con una condición

*suspiro* —¿ cual?

—que me dejen tomarles una foto — saco una cámara de quien sabe donde — di Wen — tomo la fotografía y la guardo

—¿para que la quieres?

— para el recuerdo ahora ve y deja a la bella durmiente "claro si puedes" — pensó eso último y lo guió a la habitación pero hubo un pequeño problema

Resulta que el hechizo que Oliver aplico era conocido como "Gum Love" el cual consistía en que por mas que lo intentará no lograría quitársela de encima pero había que ser usado con cuidado ya que ...

— existe un riesgo inminente de enamoramiento — dijo Jade cuando supo lo que pasó

— ¡¿que?! Tiene que ser ... No es ridículo ambos sabemos que eso es imposible

— no empieces otra vez con eso por favor

— lo desharemos pero es importante que tomes en cuenta lo que Lin y yo te dijimos

Mas tarde Wendy despertó preguntándose que había pasado le explicaron que fue un pequeño malentendido y le dejaron descansar — me cargo ... Pero... — se sonrojo demasiado y se hizo bolita —no pudo haberme cargado ... Soy una tonta — sonrió levemente y salio a buscar al asiático ahí se encontró con Oliver

—hi ¿te gusto el detalle?

—¿que quieres decir?

— el hechizo de gum love chicle y pega

— pe pe pero si sólo somos amigos

— ¿asi? ¿entonces porque? — ya no le dio tiempo de hablar ya que la chica se abalanzo sobre el con un aura obscura que daba miedo ...

—¡ no te dijeron que soy hermana de Scarlett y Alice ¿verdad?!

— ya ya no te esponjes

*suspiro* — bien ¿y para donde ibas? — dijo volviendo a sonreír

—¿eres bipolar?

—¿porque lo dices?

—*suspiro* olvidalo ¿quieres un cupkake?

—claro

En ese momento vieron al asiático hecho una furia buscando al ingles con la obvia intención de matarlo o mínimo convertirlo en algo peor que cucaracha a pesar de que los otros trataban de evitarlo

—¡Cheng espera! — Wendy lo detuvo a tiempo — Cheng mira ... Amm es un tonto — por no decir otra cosa — amm no vale la pena eso no te hará mas al contrario te rebajaría a su nivel

— Si escuchala — decía Oliver

— mejor vamos con un maestro para que lo castigue

—¡¿ que?! ¡ no mejor matame!

—* suspiro* no lo matare solo porque tu me lo pides

Eso hizo que la galesa se sonrojara un poco —gracias por no matarlo — le planto un beso en la mejilla haciendo que pareciera un semáforo andante

—uh coqueta

—¡ get out o llamó a Wallace!

—no gracias — dicho esto se fue de ahí

Aprovechando que el travieso ingles se había ido la galesa lo llevó a su habitación de nuevo —mira las estrellas no se si sea cierto pero dicen que si pides un deseo a una estrella este se hará verdad

—ya veo lo mismo decían mis abuelos *suspiro* y el fastidioso de mi primo ya sueno como el

—no te compares con el ni con nadie tu eres único por eso estoy contigo y no con el... —por fin se armo de valor... —Porque tu eres mi propósito

—¿tu... Propósito?

— si...

—¿entonces no te iras?

— si no quieres que me vaya no me iré

— no... Quiero que te vayas

— entonces no me iré eres mi estrellita

Mientras tanto en el monasterio

Los monjes sintieron una perturbación algo demasiado serio —¡ no puede ser!

—¿que sucede maestro Ryoshi?

— ese enfermo lo encontró

—no puede ser ahora que ha encontrado su esperanza no podemos permitir que algo le pase de lo contrario su obscuridad se desatara y ni siquiera el ying podrá detenerlo

— lo se sera una catástrofe de proporciones alarmantes ... El fin del mundo

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos la próxima semana


	6. Chapter 6

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo seis

Una promesa

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada un agradecimiento para Arashi Hetalia y ASKNB por los comentarios y el animo espero les guste

Tras eso dicho Wendy lo invitó al parque de diversiones ahí se dieron cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común ejemplo el hecho de que ambos les agradaba el misterio y el terror normalmente Wen iría con si hermana mayor Scarlett pero ella siempre estaba con cara de ya me quiero ir mientras que Cheng iría con sus primos pero terminaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo distraído y curioso que era Lin y lo preocupona que era Jade.

Mientras en el instituto

Francis y su primo Cristopher iban hablando de trivialidades ante la aparente calma de la atmósfera

—no entiendo a tu hermana Fran ¿no soporta a Scarlett pero sale con su primo Scott?

—hon hon hon para el corazón no se manda mon ami por ejemplo tu ves a Cheng como tu rival pero acosas a su prima Jade — le respondió riendo

—yo no lo llamaría acoso Fran mas bien le digo cuidarla

— pero se nota que se sabe cuidar sola jeje — en ese momento la sonrisa de ambos se borró cuando vieron a alguien completamente indeseable para ellos

—¡¿ que diablos hace ese descarado aquí?!

Se trataba de Francua primo de ambos era conocido por ser tramposo y sinvergüenza pero lo peor que hizo fue enamorar y engañar a Scarlett por suerte ella había conocido a alguien mas Feliciano quien en ese momento había olvidado su dulce personalidad cuando el francés provoco que Scarlett tuviera ese horrible recuerdo de nuevo

—Francua descarado — dijo Francis con molestia en su voz

— miserable ¿que haces aquí? — preguntó Cristopher una vez que Scarlett se llevo a Feliciano del lugar

— pedir perdón — les respondió este

—¿porque para que? — pregunta Francis

— aposté a mi ex cuñada y perdí

Eso hizo que se les erizara la piel Francis se abalanza sobre el con la obvia intención de matarlo por suerte Cristopher e Isabel lo detuvieron

—¿que esperas? Largate

Mientras

Scarlett les explicó a todos lo que paso la realidad era que la abuela Hunter se endeudó con medio mundo antes de morir incluyendo cada mafioso del mundo

— prácticamente fuimos ofrecidas como garantía si nos casabamos con uno de ellos esa deuda estaba pagada — dijo apenada

—¿que podemos hacer para ayudarles ? — pregunto Jade

— no hay nada que se pueda hacer a menos que ... *suspiro* nuestro padre hizo un trato con un chino dijo que si le pagábamos primero a el el pagaría nuestra deuda

Ambos primos se quedaron pensativos —¿ tu crees que sea?

— no imposible ese tramposo se lo cobrara...

Mientras

Cheng y Wendy habían pasado todo el día en el parque de diversiones pero esto podía arruinarse debido a que unos sujetos los seguían — ¿que sucede? — pregunto el asiático

— cobradores— susurro ella temerosa

Cheng parecía conocer a esos sujetos "servidores de ese maldito" pensó para si mismo — yo me encargare — se acerco a ellos de manera intimidante —¿que se supone que hacen aquí?

—buscamos a Wendy Hunter — le respondió uno de ellos en tono agresivo

—¡¿que es lo que quieren con ella?!

— eso no te incumbe muchacho insolente — dijo uno tratando de agredirlo lo que no vio es que un aura obscura lo rodeo esquivo el golpe utilizando su fuerza para inmovilizar al mafioso —que insolencia es obvio que no saben con quien estan tratando — dijo con furia mostrando su lado mas hostil a punto de romper el brazo de aquel hombre mientras amenazaba al otro con su propia arma — mientras yo viva no la tocaran oyeron ahora larguense antes de que alguien salga herido — en ese momento los hombres se fueron después miró a Wendy —¿ estas bien? Lamento que hayas visto eso

Mientras

—¿ese chino como era Scarlett ? — le pregunto Jade

—umm era bajo de estatura de cabello castaño corto vestido de rojo con un gorro

—Tai Long sin duda alguna — dijo Lin con preocupación

—esto puede usarlo a su conveniencia aunque el es la punta del iceberg ¿les pidió algo a cambio del favor? — preguntó la asiática

— solo dijo dinero y alguien ¿ustedes lo conocen?

— es hermano de Cheng *suspiro* un sujeto realmente peligroso es el segundo de un clan demasiado maligno — explicó Jade— Cheng fue ocultado en el monasterio donde nos criaron verán tanto el como Lin no son lo que aparentan si uno pierde el control puede ser perjudicial para el orden de las cosas

— eso explica muchas cosas— dijo Kim Ly

—es por eso que nos preocupa que se salga de control ya que el representa la obscuridad

Mientras

—asi que era eso ya veo descuida no dejare que te hagan nada — tiempo después el le explicó a Wendy lo que su hermano era y la maldición que llevaba consigo

— Cheng ¿y si no quiero alejarme de ti? Si ... Soy tu esperanza ¿no crees que debería seguirte lo que me resta de vida? No te alejes de mi please

— pero no quiero herirte

— se que no lo harás — dicho esto lo abrazo — si quieres desaparecer dejame desaparecer contigo si eres obscuridad abrazame si algo te molesta dímelo... — dicho esto le dio un beso — tus labios son suaves y cálidos para ser una persona sería y fría y así te quiero — volvió a abrazarlo " _quiero casarme con la noche " "la noche es obscuridad" "quiero casarme con la obscuridad"_

Mientras

—vaya el sueño de mi hermanita se cumplió — dijo Scarlett sin salir del asombro

—¿entonces no le temerá? — preguntó Lin también confundido

—¿temerle? — le respondió Guiselle — le recuerda a Gales creanme no le temerá

—yo que ustedes me apresuraba si su padre se entera tronara a su primo con un fuerte abrazo estilo Gales — dijo Scott en tono burlón

— umm vaya no se porque pero algo me dice que ya lo ha de saber — dijo Jade imaginándose la cara de su primo divertida

—¿no le ira a pedir matrimonio o si? — pregunta Lin con cara de what

— pues...

Al día siguiente

En el club de cocina ya se preparaba la primera exposición de gastronomía en realidad Jade se había inscrito por voluntad mientras sus primos umm solo para asegurarse según ellos de que ella no envenenara a nadie , por su parte Wen se veía temerosa se acerco al asiático mayor con un rubor en las mejillas — umm Cheng quiero darte algo — en ese momento le dio un anillo de oro —¡ como mi promesa quiero que seas mio y de nadie mas algún día you you marry me! — dicho esto se alejo corriendo para asombro de todos los presentes

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente


	7. Chapter 7

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo 7

Rose la mafiosa italiana

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quisiera agradecer a Arashi Hetalia y ASKNB por el apoyo y los comentarios de igual manera comentar que solo faltan cuatro capítulos para el final esperó les guste

Nadie se creía lo que había pasado todos los estudiantes estaban estupefactos al escuchar eso todos menos el profesor Bonnefoy tal parecería que ya se lo imaginaba , pues era costumbre de la familia Hunter pedir matrimonio a la persona indicada al poco tiempo de haberle conocido pero no era eso en si lo que los sorprendía si no ...

—osea de todos los chicos que hay ¿Cheng Wang? ¿en serio? — dijo Felika sorprendida

— ¿que le vio? Da miedo veee — dijo Felicia

— seguro lo busca por su dinero — dijo Natasha con su actitud pesimista de siempre

Mientras

Jade Kim Ly Scarllett y Guisselle escuchaban detrás de la puerta para estar seguras de haber oído bien bueno si era eso lo que Wendy quizo decir por otro lado el asiático trato de sacar a la galesa del closet donde se había encerrado

— ¿ Wen ?

— p-prometo casarme contigo s-ser tu amiga t- tu amante tu cómplice y principalmente tu esposa porque eres mi propósito t-te quiero p-proteger desde ahora hasta que nos hagamos viejos por eso esperare hasta que nos podamos casar Cheng — dijo roja y negándose a abrir la puerta

Mientras el no sabia que decir se sonrojo bastante pero aun así abrió por la fuerza la puerta del closet le abrazó diciéndole que el prometía lo mismo

Mientras afuera

—¡ i-iba en serio! —Jade no se lo creía

— vaya y parece que acepto — dijo Kim Ly igualmente asombrada

— se los dije — dijo Scarllet como si nada mientras Guiselle solo se encogió de hombros pronto las chicas se dieron cuenta que no eran las únicas ahí ya que también se encontraba Feliks junto con un par de bielorrusos

—¿y ustedes? — preguntó Jade

— como que somos el club de periodismo y nuestro deber es informar — dijo Feliks quien al parecer era el líder

— chismosos — dijo kim molesta

— umm no es eso — se defendió Alexander

— no nos silenciarán — dijo Anny

— ¡vuelvan aca!— grito Scarllett

Mientras

—me preguntó como reaccionarán en el monasterio cuando sepan esto — se preguntaba Lin algo pensativo cuando vio una silueta al principio se puso a la defensiva pero al momento de acercarse parecía conocer a la silueta — ¿ señorita Rose?

— ah ciao bambino veo que no has cambiado nada —saludo algo seria una chica parecida a Felicia de cabellos castaños amarrados a una cola de caballo solo que ella tenía ojos marrones tirándole a rojos vestía de rojo y tacones mientras sostenía un cuchillo de mantequilla a otro quizás le hubiera dado miedo el aspecto de la chica pero Lin no parecía inmutarse ni tenerle ningún temor — no nos habíamos visto desde que nonno me mando a manejar la ira en tu monasterio no pensé verte aquí

— umm bueno ... Entre aquí hace pocos meces junto con mis primos ¿se incribira?

— solo me quedare por un tiempo a ayudar a nonno con la basura —dijo con una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció por un momento — ash no me digas que el odioso de tu primo esta aquí

—si se refiere a Cheng si el esta aquí , por favor no diga esas cosas el no es mala persona sólo no sabe como expresarse

—pues tu me agradas mas — por alguna razón se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada —¿ podrías llevarme con mi nonno ? Lo que tengo que decirle es importante y tiene que ver contigo y con tu primo

—bien ¿pasa algo malo?.

—me temo que si

Mas tarde

—¡ Rosy ! — el director Romulo la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello — que linda en venir a visitar a tu nonno

— etto si nonno a mi también me da gusto — dijo roja y con pucheros — amn nonno ¿es cierto que los Wang están aquí?

— así es Rosy como tu pudiste verlo

— umm si claro ... Lin puedes quedarte como dije lo que tengo que decirles es algo importante ¿el apehido Bonnefoy les suena familiar?

— si es apehido de uno de nuestros maestros y nuestros amigos

— umm creo que debí ser mas especifica me refiero a Francua Bonnefoy

— ya veo creo que Cheng tuvo un altercado con el

—lo imagine escucha creo que es una trampa hay un infiltrado aquí y quizás solo sea carnada hay alguien mas moviendo los hilos y busca llevar la obscuridad a su límite

— ¿que? No podemos permitirlo si la obscuridad se desata

— lo se a eso vine

— tranquilos peques nadie tocara a ningún estudiante de mi escuela

—el problema esta en quien pueda ser ese infiltrado nonno ¿me dejarlas poner cámaras en la escuela? Quiero ver yo misma la situación

—claro Rosy

Y así lo hizo Rose coloco cámaras en toda la escuela vigilando el comportamiento de los estudiantes aunque Lin no sabia como decirles a sus primos que Rose estaba en la escuela ya que ella y Cheng no se llevaban muy bien

Mientras

Wendy parecía estar feliz con lo que había pasado a pesar de que el club de periodismo ya había publicado la nota a ella no le importo Cheng tampoco parecía tomarle importancia lo único que le importaba era Wendy tal parecía que había encontrado por quien salir adelante y evitar la obscuridad

Lo que no sabia era que en efecto alguien mas estaba detrás de todo ese plan para ello había mandado a alguien a perturbar esa paz

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo 8

Aprendiz primera parte

Hola ¿como están ? Esperó que bien primero que nada quisiera agradecer a Arashi Hetalia ASKNB y Allhailtoro the King por el apoyo este capitulo va con dedicatoria para Arashi Hetalia por su cumpleaños espero les guste

Rose no estaba segura de que las cosas se habían calmado a pesar de que Lín le había escuchado Cheng se negó a escucharla por lo mal que se llevaban y la mala fama de la italiana cosa que a ella no le importó _" si por mi fuera lo dejaba perderse en su obscuridad pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas y no quiero que algo les pase a mi nonno y a Lin"_ pensaba la italiana mientras miraba a las cámaras, a pesar de no aceptarlo abiertamente su abuelo Romulo era la persona que mas quería en el mundo y le había tomado cariño al mas joven de los Wang

Mientras

Scott pasaba por ahí noto una de las muchas cámaras que Rosy había instalado en la escuela _" una cámara ¿ sera por Tai? Le dije que no hiciera desastres"_ pensó dando un pesado suspiro ya que Tai Long y el habían tenido negocios juntos y Scott le había dejado en claro que no se metiera con los primos meneo la cabeza un poco molesto y entro a la dirección observando a la italiana con quien había tenido también negocios y una larga amistad — vaya mira a quien me vengó encontrando la mismísima Rose Vargas ¿a que debo el honor de ser espiados por la despiadada mafia italiana? — pregunto con animo

— ciao Scott no es algo que te incumba hay piezas del rompecabezas de los Wang que no se han armado ... Dime ¿conoces a Cleo Bonnefoy? Me temo que ella y su idiota hermano trabajan con el verdadero enemigo

—entiendo te dire algo conozco a todos los Bonnefoy y esa chica es increíblemente maligna así que no me sorprendería que este con el clan del dragón por dinero y poder — dijo el escoses recordando lo que le escuchó decir a su prima en un pleito que tuvieron

Flashback

— _querida si me preguntas tu amiga vietnamita y la mafiosa italiana fueron mas listas que tu amiga galesa ¿sabes porque? ... Porque no se conformaron con la amargura de la obscuridad si no que van por el premio mayor_

— _shit up — Wendy se le lanzo encima_

 _Fin del flashback_

La italiana se sonrojo un poco pero después volvió a ser la de antes —ya veo así que "el premio mayor" umm yo creo que no debemos quitarle la vista de encima a ese niño ingenuo

—yo no creo que el ying sea el blanco ahora que ya conocemos la debilidad del yang creo que saben como llevar a la obscuridad a su limite

—asi que llevarlo al limite ... Me preguntó que mas habrá averiguado

—¿sabes lo que ocurrirá si Cheng Wang desata su obscuridad verdad?

—*suspiro* si lo se odio admitirlo pero creo que habrá que vigilarlo

—en fin iré a dar un paseo ¿quieres algo?

— te pediría pasta pero no soy Feliciano así que solo traeme una soda — la italiana le dio un par de billetes y este se fue —asi que llevarlo al limite me preguntó ¿como lo hará?

Mientras

Wen y Cheng habían pasado todo el día juntos parecía que nada podía arruinar esa felicidad pero no contaban conque el club de periodismo público algo gracias a Oliver

 _Nuevas exclusiva_

 _El director Germán regresa mañana dice que quiere ver la escuela de pie pero no contara con algo ya que nuestra cocina se convirtió en un sauna Arthur Kirkland trata ya de resolverlo antes de que el director se de cuenta_

 _Otra cosa de la que nos enteramos es que alguien viene a visitar a Cheng Wang no sabemos con que intenciones pero según nuestra fuente dice que nada bueno seguiremos informando_

Eso molesto al asiático a sobremanera ya que sabía que esa visita no era precisamente del monasterio ya que había sido atacado pero no le permitieron interferir y tampoco decírselo a sus primos.

— Cheng ¿que ocurre?

— ese maldito vendrá— le respondió molesto — Wen escucha si algo me llegara a pasar quiero que te olvides de mi y que busques la felicidad que no podre darte

— no lo haré ... Eres mi promesa y no pienso dejarte dont away please — le dio un abrazo tratando de no llorar

— Wen yo no me perdonaría si algo te pasa

— nada malo pasará cuando venga estaremos listos hablaremos con el director lo que sea pero no te alejes de mi además el no esta aquí , no dejare que nada arruine la bonita tarde que tuvimos juntos

— ya no me dejare caer lo prometo

En ese momento terminaron besándose las cosas se intensificaron y terminaron en su primera vez en la cama del asiático hasta que no pudieron mas.

Al día siguiente

Ambos trataron de disimular lo ocurrido pero era obvio que les seria imposible Jade mejor no preguntó que había pasado hablaría con ellos a solas mas tarde, todo transcurría normalmente hasta que una sombra obscura se hizo presente diciendo que por aquel trató que el señor Hunter había tenido con el clan del dragón Wendy les pertenecía pero Cheng se interpuso

— un momento esa deuda ya esta saldada terminemos con esto ... Yo a cambio de ella

—¿te atreves a sacrificarte por una simple mortal? Bien aprendiz vamos

—no se lo llevaran

— no lo dejaremos

— Lin Jade no se metan este es mi problema yo lo solucionare a partir de ahora ustedes se encargarán del equilibrio

Dicho esto desapareció sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlos

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo espero no me quieran linchar por dejarlo en suspenso hasta la siguiente semana pero era algo que quería hacer bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos la próxima semana


	9. Chapter 9

_Entre la luz y la obscuridad_

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Aprendiz segunda parte_

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes de cualquier otra cosa quiero agradecer a ASKNB y Arashi hetalia por seguir este fic este es el penúltimo capitulo espero les guste

Nadie se creía lo que había ocurrido había algo que no había cuadrado con todo esto el maestro Ryoshi aparecio de pronto poco despues les explico que Cheng era mitad humano mitad demonio por una trampa en la que su madre fue envuelta trataron de evitar un problema mas serio sin embargo su padre lo habia encontrado

— ahora entiendo todo

—¡ debemos encontrarlo ! — Wendy se preocupo demasiado

—¿tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar maestro Rioshy?

— creo saber en donde esta pero les advierto que enfrentarlo no sera nada sencillo ya que el que conocieron esta fuera de existir

Mientras en otro lado

El profesor Wallace hablaba con otras personas parecía que había algo mas detras del ying y el yang — ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí

— solo espera —dijo una voz masculina en acento japones — y veraz las razones por las que pedimos por ti

— el cometió un error — dijo una voz femenina en acento latino

—¿ el? — pregunto Wallace — ¿de cual hablamos? Deberían ser dos

—tres — le respondió la chica

— me están tomando el pelo

— no, somos bastante serios — dijo el joven

—Wallace ni Kiku ni yo queremos hacer las cosas más difíciles para ustedes el quiere lo que yo quiero lo que ustedes quieren

*suspiro*— ¿saben? En otro momento hubiera escuchado aquella frase "la muerte no espera a nadie"

— entonces sabes que nuestro negocio es en extremo importante

—acepatare que los antiguos estén envueltos pero no necesito ni siquiera agradarles un poco vicario del dragón

— si piensa que esta siendo forzado nos disculpamos Wallace san

— súper lo siento Wallace

—normalmente no seria lo suficientemente importante ni siquiera para hablar con usted pero cuando advertimos una segunda guerra si el yang perdía el control sabe que estamos diciendo la verdad una vez mas pido disculpas

—umm ho ho ho ho veo que están muy bien enterados de este asunto normalmente no sería correcto pero...

—¿si?

— al menos han tenido la decesncia de disculparse dos veces

—¿eso significa que lo harás?

— estaría dispuesto a averiguar si es verdad en primer lugar

—muchas gracias

— un momento esperen cuando este error sucede... Si no se ve la guerra en el alma del yang no podemos esperar demasiado se pedirá una equivalencia

—lo entendemos

— tu ayuda y paciencia es muy apreciada Wallace

— pero no entiendo ¿que parte de una muerte salvara vidas?

—hay cosas que se pierden en el trauma de la muerte aún es muy pronto para saber exactamente que va a suceder puede que recupere el control

—bien veamos si recuerda a su esperanza

Mientras fuera del instituto

— así que era eso ... ¿porque no nos dijo antes? — dijo Jade visiblemente preocupada

— creyó que podía enfrentar esa amenaza solo lamentablemente conoce todas sus debilidades en especial el amor que empezó a sentir hacia Wendy aunque fue su mayor fortaleza el demonio la utilizó a su favor

— tenemos que encontrarlo maestro Ryoshi Jade y yo estamos dispuestos a pelear si es necesario

— yo también iré — dijo Wendy decidida

— ¿aun después de lo que sabes? — pregunto Rose

— no me importa lo que sea o lo que haga mi propósito lo cumpliré

Y así lo hicieron Cheng fue llevado lejos del instituto esa fue su única condición antes de entregar sus habilidades y sacrificar su humanidad lamentablemente Sheng Long como se llamaba aquel demonio manipuló todo a su favor y aunque lograron encontrarlo ya había perdido el control

—¡ aprendiz atacalos!

— Cheng no ...

Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora nos leemos en el próximo


	10. Chapter 10

Entre la luz y la obscuridad

Capitulo final

Hay luz hasta en la obscuridad

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno antes de comenzar el ultimo capitulo quisiera agradecer a ASKNB y Arashi Hetalia por seguir todo el fic desde el inicio espero les guste

—¡ aprendiz atacalos!

— Cheng no... — Wendy trato de acercarse —¡¿ que le hizo?!

— ja jaja jaja el solo esta mostrando su verdarero rostro el que conocieron era solo una fachada — dijo el demonio

—¡ eso es mentira! — Jade y Lin se pusieron a la defensiva

— ustedes trataron de esconder lo que era ... Solo mirenlo el que conocieron no existe, nunca existio

— Cheng ... Se que estas ahi ese no eres tu, tu eres bueno yo lo se ... Tu eres mi promesa se que detras de esa obscuridad existe una gentil y calida persona

—Cheng por favor no hagas esto recuerda las enseñanzas de nuestros abuelos somos uno somos el ying y el yang

—por favor Cheng escuchanos ..

El se estaba comenzando alterar entre las ordenes del demonio y las palabras de Wendy y sus primos tratando de resistirse a su propia obscuridad

Mientras

—¡debe haber otro modo profesor Wallace! —Kim y Cris estaban incrédulos al igual que Francis e Isabel

—no hay otra forma si la obscuridad triunfa sobre la luz Cheng debe morir para que haya un equilibrio paso exactamente con los ancestros de ellos solo que la ultima vez fue el ying quien se corrompió

—entonces .. ¿quereis decir que?

— si Cheng Wang no recuerda quien es y mata a Lin los antiguos lo mataran

— mon Diu tenemos que evitarlo ...

— no depende de nadie mas que de el Fran

Mientras en otro lado

— ¡¿que esperas?! ¡ destruyelos!

—ya me estoy cansado de esto — Rose lo amenazó con su cuchillo de mantequilla pero este sin importarle que fuera mujer la levito y la lanzó lejos de ahí

—¡ Rose! ¿estas bien ?

— si bambino estoy bien tu primo es un dolor en el tracero

—no permitiré que lo dañes

— mejor te vas llendo Hunter no hay nada que hacer aquí

— ¡ no me iré sin Cheng, Vargas!

— no es momento para discutir Rose Wendy estamos juntos en esto no nos iremos sin nadie

— bien

En ese momento el asiático los empezó a atacar aun cegado por la obscuridad mientras ellos se defendía Wendy trataba de hacerlo recordar Cheng por alguna razón no la toco a ella cuando repentinamente un dolor intenso en la cabeza lo atacó

— Cheng ¿estas bien?

—W..Wen... Wendy

—¿ Cheng ? Estas recordando

—no quiero herirte ... A ninguno

—¡ aprendiz ¿que estas haciendo?!

El asiático enfurecido ataco al demonio pues no cumplió su parte del trato , y estaba determinado a exterminarlo

—¡ te dije que a ellos no los metieras en esto!

— ¡arg! ¡ miserable, insignificante! — le respondió el ataque — vives solo para servirme, sobrevives solo porque yo lo permito ¿que oportunidad tiene un insignificante niño contra su todo poderoso padre?

—... Tu me has creado... — en ese momento su obscuridad emergió con otro propósito acabar con la maldición de una vez por todas —¡ pero nunca fuiste mi padre! — le dio con todo lo que tenia — los padres son generosos, los padres crían, los padres protegen — siguió su ataque aliándose con el ying — me criaron los monjes xiaolin me protegieron mis primos y mis amigos ahora tengo la esperanza que necesitaba para seguir adelante ...¡ este es mi hogar y tu no eres bienvenido aquí!

— ¡ no! — finalmente ambos atacaron con todo lo que tenían y el demonio desapareció por completo aunque Cheng estaba algo debilitado lograron derrotarle

—eso fue ... Increíble lo lograron — dijo Jade con una leve sonrisa

— no... No lo fue alguien creyó — le respondió Cheng mirando a Wendy quien le salto encima en un abrazo

—my promise

— tranquila

—¡ chigui! ¿que diablos paso?

— yo también estoy sorprendida Rose,tiempo fuera no entiendo nada la túnica blanca y la sonrisa son bastante raros pero ¡¿ abrazos?! ¿ sigues siendo tu?

— el negro sigue siendo mi color favorito , no se acostumbren a la sonrisa y... Tu comida sigue siendo un asco

A Jade al principio le salio humo por las orejas pero después se calmó porque sabía que su primo orgulloso y gruñón estaba de vuelta —,bienvenido gran tonto

Mas tarde

—¡ Rosy! — el director Romulo abrazo a su nieta como si su vida dependiera de ello , la escuela había sufrido algunos daños y debían remodelarla razon por la que el y el director Germán quien lo jalo de la oreja estaban ahí

—¡ ay ya nonno! Estoy bien ... Bueno yo debo quedarme con el nonno para ayudarle ... Alguien tiene que vigilar que no le coquetee a las decoradoras

— bueno supongo que es un hasta pronto ... Amm Rose mi primo nunca te lo dirá abiertamente pero te agradezco que nos ayudaras en su nombre

— si,si,si bien sabes que no lo hice precisamente por el ammm — se sonrojo y desvío la mirada — Lín... No te olvidaré

— tampoco yo.. Siempre seremos amigos

En ese momento Jade Kim Cris Romulo Germán y Rose se le quedaron viendo y se empezaron a reír claro Jade le dio un codazo

— nunca entiendes nada bambino

—¡ si quiera entiende eso Lin!

—¿ que? ¿a que se refieren exactamente?

— no, no entendió

—jajajaja tal vez algún día lo entiendas ciao bambino — dicho esto subió al auto con su abuelo y el director Germán

Mientras

—¿ Tai Long escapo? — pregunto Wendy

— si algún día vuelve estaremos listos — le respondió Cheng —¿ como lo haces?

—¿ que cosa?

— mantener la esperanza, a pesar de todo lo que paso todo lo que hice Creíste que todo se resolvería

— fue por ti Cheng... Aun no lo vez pero eres la persona mas esperanzada que he conocido desde el momento en que naciste decían que eras malvado que estabas destinado a hacer cosas abominables pero tu buscaste algo mas Creíste que podías amar que podías llegar a ser un héroe

— supongo que al final no hay final

— si no nuevos comienzos

 _"En medio de tanta luz te pude encontrar mi dulce obscuridad "_

Sin duda habían aprendido que hay luz hasta en la obscuridad .

Fin

Bueno aquí concluye este fic espero les haya gustado al igual que mis otros proyectos nos leemos pronto


End file.
